On a beautiful afternoon, Michael rode his bicycle to a farm that sold baskets of mangos for $7.16 each and baskets of oranges for $7.42 each. Michael decided to buy a basket of mangos and a basket of oranges because those were his favorite kinds of fruit. How much did Michael need to pay for his produce?
Answer: To find the total amount Michael needs to pay, we need to add the price of the mangos and the price of the oranges. Price of mangos + price of oranges = total price. ${7}$ ${1}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${+\vphantom{0}}$ ${8}$ ${5}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ Michael needs to pay $14.58.